Chaos High
by hinacouples
Summary: Some of the Naruto cast are now in my hight skool with me and my two bffs! What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Notes

Name:Taylor Nickname:Silver Hair:silver hair with brown streaks; Butt length Age:19 D.O.B.: July 12 Eyes:Blind in the left(will explain in story); Right eye changes color(originaly blue; colors are different blues unless mad then red)  
Parents:Dead Lives:Abandond warehouse in Tokyo, Japan Likes: Embarassing others; fighting;jokeing around;Kakashi;Tobi;Sai;Iruka;Art;Studyhall;Homeroom;Makeing Mr.D mad;  
Pocky;Lunch; Her friends; Passing notes; Rest in story Dislikes:People makeing her mad; Her mental breakdowns(will explain in story); people judging her; people judging her friends; Red(Brenna) rolling her eyes at her; Rest in story Past:At 7 years old she was at the babysitter's with her bestfriends Brenna and Sai. Her parents were at her house with Sai's parents along with Brenna's. While at the babysitter's all three's parents were murdered. After the three got the news they all moved in with her Gradma-shes a karate expert-. After about two(9 years old)years they were sent to militry school for four years. At the age of thirteen the three were sent to bording school. She and her friends were kicked out of twelve schools in a span of six years, for beating up the football team and cheerleaders. After getting kicked out of the tweleth school they all return to her Grandma's house only to find out that she too was murdered.

Name:Brenna Nickname:Red Hair:Red; mid neck Age:18 D.O.B:September 17 Eyes:Brown Parents: Dead Lives: Abandond warehouse in Tokyo, Japan Likes:Sai;Kankuro;Hinata; rolling her eyes; Art; Pocky; rest in story Dislikes:Jerks(exept Taylor); Taylor's child-ish-ness; rest in story Past: At 6 years old she was at the babysitter's with her bestfriends Taylor and Sai. Her parents were at Taylor's house with Sai's parents along with Taylor's. While at the babysitter's all three's parents were murdered. After the three got the news they all moved in with Taylor's Gradma-shes a karate expert-. After about two(8 years old)years they were sent to militry school for four years. At the age of twelve the three were sent to bording school. She and her friends were kicked out of twelve schools in a span of six years, for beating up the football team and cheerleaders. After getting kicked out of the tweleth school they all return to Taylor's Grandma's house only to find out that she too was murdered.

(Kishimoto owns)Name:Sai Nickname:Black and white Hair:Black; just under ears Age:17 D.O.B:November 25 Eyes:Onyx Black Parents:Dead Lives: Abandond warehouse in Tokyo, Japan Likes:Art;Taylor;Brenna;reading; Rest in the story Dislikes:Naruto;Kakashi;Tobi;Hinata;Iruka;Kanuro; Rest in story Past:At 5 years old he was at the babysitter's with his bestfriends Taylor and Brenna. His parents were at Taylor's house with Taylor's parents along with Brenna's. While at the babysitter's all three's parents were murdered. After the three got the news they all moved in with Taylor's Gradma-shes a karate expert-. After about two(7 years old)years they were sent to militry school for four years. At the age of eleven the three were sent to bording school. Him and his friends were kicked out of twelve schools in a span of six years, for beating up the football team and cheerleaders.  
After getting kicked out of the tweleth school they all return to Taylor's Grandma's house only to find out that she too was murdered.


	2. Chapter 2

C#h#a#p#t#e#r# #1#-#H#o#m#e#r#o#o#m#-##  
#(#R#e#d#'#s# #P#O#V#)##

##A#s# #m#e#,# #S#a#i# #a#n#d# #S#i#l#v#e#r# #t#a#l#k#e#d# #a#b#o#u#t# #t#h#e# #n#e#w# #s#t#u#d#e#n#t#s#,# #a#n#d# #w#h#a#t# #t#h#e#y#'#d# #b#e# #l#i#k#e# #M#r#.#H#a#r#t#,#b#e#i#n#g# #h#i#s# #u#s#u#a#l# #c#h#i#p#p#e#r# ##  
#s#e#l#f#,# #s#a#i#d#"#A#h#h#h#h#h#.#.#.#.#t#h#e#r#e# #y#o#u# #a#r#e#!# #C#o#m#e# #o#n# #u#p# #t#o# #t#h#e# #f#r#o#n#t# #a#n#d# #i#n#r#t#o#d#u#c#e# #y#o#u#r#s#e#l#v#e#s#!#"##  
#E#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #t#o#w#a#r#d# #t#h#e# #d#o#o#r# #a#s# #s#e#v#e#n# #n#e#w# #k#i#d#s#w#a#l#k#e#d# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #r#o#o#m# #a#n#d# #t#o# #t#h#e# #f#r#o#n#t#.# #T#h#e# #w#i#s#p#e#r#s# #g#o#t# #l#o#u#d#e#r# #a#s# ##  
#t#h#e# #n#o#t#e#s# #m#o#r#e# #f#r#e#q#u#i#n#t#.# #T#h#e# #n#e#w# #k#i#d# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #c#h#i#c#k#e#n# #b#u#t#t# #o#n# #h#i#s# #h#e#a#d# #g#l#a#r#e#d# #a#t# #t#h#e# #t#a#l#l#e#s#t# #k#i#d# #n#e#x#t# #t#o# #h#i#m# #a#n#d# #v#i#s#a# #v#e#r#s#a# ##  
#w#i#t#h# #h#i#m#.# #'#A#h# #r#i#v#a#l#s#'# #I# #g#l#a#n#c#e#d# #a#t# #S#i#l#v#e#r#,# #s#h#e# #h#a#d# #a# #s#m#i#r#k# #o#n# #h#e#r# #l#i#p#s#'#L#o#o#k#s# #l#i#k#e# #s#h#e# #t#h#o#u#g#h#t# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#e# #t#h#i#n#g# #a#s# #m#e#.#'# #T#h#e# ##  
#c#u#t#e# #s#h#o#r#t# #g#i#r#l# #s#p#o#k#e# #u#p# #f#r#i#s#t#.#"#H#-#H#-#H#-#H#i#,#"# #s#h#e# #s#t#a#r#t#e#d# #a#s# #t#h#e# #w#i#s#p#e#r#s# #d#i#e#d# #d#o#w#n# #a# #b#i#t# #"#I#-#I#'#m# #H#i#n#a#t#a# #H#-#H#y#u#g#a#,# #i#t#s# #n#i#c#e# #t#o# ##  
#m#-#m#-#m#e#e#t# #y#o#u# #a#-#a#l#l#.#"# #S#h#e# #f#i#n#i#s#h#e#d# #u#p# #w#i#t#h# #a# #s#o#f#t# #s#w#e#e#t# #s#m#i#l#e# #'#W#o#w# #s#h#e# #h#a#s# #a# #v#e#r#y# #a#n#g#e#l#i#c# #v#o#i#c#e#.# #H#a#h#a# #w#o#w# #t#h#a#t#s# #s#o# ##  
#c#o#r#n#y#!#!#'# #G#i#g#g#l#i#n#g# #s#o#f#t#l#y# #a#t# #m#y# #c#o#r#n#y# #t#h#o#u#g#h#t# #I# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #a#t# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e#s# #f#a#c#e#s#,# #s#o#m#e# #o#f# #t#h#e# #g#u#y#s# #w#e#r#e# #b#l#u#s#h#i#n#g#,# #t#h#e# #g#i#r#l#s# #r#o#l#l#e#d##  
#t#h#e#i#r# #e#y#e#s# #p#r#o#b#a#l#y# #t#h#i#n#k#i#n#g# #s#h#e# #w#a#s# #a#c#t#i#n#g#,# #I# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #a#t# #S#i#l#v#e#r# #a#n#d# #S#a#i# #t#h#e#y# #h#a#d# #n#u#t#e#r#a#l# #l#o#o#k#s#.# #T#h#e# #s#h#o#r#t# #b#l#o#n#e# #k#i#d# #s#p#o#k#e# ##  
#n#e#x#t#,#"#H#i# #m#y# #n#a#m#e#s# #N#a#r#u#t#o# #U#z#u#m#a#k#i#!#!#!# #D#a#t#t#e#a#b#y#o#!#!#"# #I# #s#l#i#g#h#t#l#y# #s#n#o#r#t#e#d# #a#t# #h#i#s# #i#n#t#r#o# #u#n#l#i#k#e# #S#i#l#v#e#r#.# #S#h#e# #w#a#s# #b#u#s#t#i#n#g# #a# #g#u#t# #n#e#x#t##  
#t#o# #m#e#!# #'#M#o#r#o#n#.#'# #I# #r#o#l#l#e#d# #m#y# #e#y#e#s# #a#t# #h#e#r#.# #N#a#r#u#t#o# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #s#o#r#t#a# #p#o#'#d# #a#t# #h#e#r#,# #h#e# #s#u#d#d#e#n#l#y# #w#a#l#k#e#d# #u#p# #t#o# #h#e#r# #g#e#t#t#i#n#g# #i#n# #h#e#r# #f#a#c#e#.##  
#'#O#h# #J#a#s#h#i#n# #t#h#i#s# #k#i#d# #h#a#s# #a# #d#e#a#t#h# #w#i#s#h#!#!#'# #"#W#h#a#t#s# #s#o# #f#u#n#n#y#?#!#"# #N#a#r#u#t#o# #s#h#o#u#t#e#d# #i#n# #S#i#l#v#e#r#'#s# #f#a#c#e#'#O#h# #j#a#s#h#i#n#!# #S#h#e# #b#e#t#t#e#r# #n#o#t# #d#o# ##  
#s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g# #s#t#u#p#i#d#!#'# #"#H#a#h#a#h#a# #y#-#y#o#u#r# #i#n#t#r#o# #w#a#s# #a#-#a#w#e#s#o#m#e# #d#u#d#e#!#!#"# #S#i#l#v#e#r# #s#a#i#d# #b#e#t#w#e#e#n# #l#a#u#g#h#s#.# #E#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #g#a#v#e# #S#i#l#v#e#r# #a##  
# #*#W#T#F#*# #l#o#o#k#.# #N#a#r#u#t#o# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #o#v#e#r# #a#t# #m#e# #c#o#n#f#u#s#e#d# #"#U#m#m# #i#s# #s#h#e# #o#k# #i#n# #t#h#e# #h#e#a#d#?#"# #h#e# #a#s#k#e#d# #m#e# #s#t#i#l#l# #g#l#a#n#c#i#n#g# #a#t# #h#e#r# #f#r#o#m##  
#t#i#m#e# #t#o# #t#i#m#e# #"#N#o#p#e#.#"# #I# #s#a#i#d# #s#m#i#p#l#y#.# #I# #n#o#i#c#e#d# #S#a#i#,# #t#a#p# #h#e#r# #o#n# # #t#h#e# #s#h#o#u#l#d#e#r#,# #a#n#d# #w#i#s#p#e#r# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g# #i#n# #h#e#r# #e#a#r#,# #s#h#e# #s#h#u#t# #u#p##  
#f#o#r# #a# #f#e#w# #s#e#c#o#n#d#s# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #n#o#d#d#i#n#g# #a#n#d# #l#o#o#k#i#n#g# #a#t# #N#a#r#u#t#o# #s#e#r#o#u#s#l#y#.# #H#e# #v#i#s#a#b#l#y# #f#l#i#n#c#h#e#d# #a#t# #h#e#r# #q#u#i#c#k# #c#h#a#n#g#e# #i#n# #m#o#o#d#s#.# ##  
#"#N#a#r#u#t#o#.#.#.# #m#e# #a#n#d# #m#y# #b#u#d#,#S#a#i#,# #w#a#n#t#e#d# #t#o# #k#n#o#w# #i#f# #y#o#u#.#.#.#w#a#n#t# #t#o# #h#a#n#g# #w#i#t#h# #u#s# #a#n#d# #R#e#d#?#!#"# #s#h#e# #f#i#n#i#s#h#e#d# #o#f#f# #w#i#t#h# #a# #b#i#g# #g#r#i#n#.##  
#I# #t#w#i#t#c#h#e#d# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #s#m#a#c#k#i#n#g# #h#e#r# #i#n# #t#h#e# #h#e#a#d#,# #h#a#r#d#!# #H#e#r# #f#a#c#e# #h#i#t# #t#h#e# #d#e#s#k# #w#i#t#h# #a# #l#o#u#d# #t#h#u#d# #"#M#o#r#o#n#.#"# #"#D#u#d#e#,# #R#e#d#,##  
#t#h#e# #h#e#l#l# #w#a#s# #t#h#a#t# #f#o#r#?#!#"# #S#h#e# #s#h#o#u#t#e#d# #a#t# #m#e#.# #"#F#o#r# #b#e#i#n#g# #a# #m#o#r#o#n#,# #n#o#w# #S#i#l#v#e#r# #s#h#u#t# #u#p# #a#n#d# #l#e#t# #t#h#e# #n#e#w# #k#i#d#s# #i#n#t#r#o#d#u#c#e# ##  
#t#h#e#m#s#e#l#v#e#s#.#"# #S#h#e# #s#i#g#h#e#d# #l#o#u#d#l#y#,# #j#u#s#t# #t#o# #a#n#n#o#y# #m#e#,# #a#n#d# #n#o#d#e#d#.# #M#r#.#H#a#r#t#,#b#e#i#n#g# #u#s#e#d#t#o# #i#t#,# #s#a#i#d#"#A#n#y#w#a#y#,# #t#h#e# #r#e#s#t# #o#f# #y#o#u# #g#o# ##  
#a#h#e#a#d# #a#n#d# #i#n#t#r#o#d#u#s#e# #y#o#u#r#s#e#l#v#e#s# #q#u#i#c#k#l#y#!#"# #A# #g#u#y# #w#i#t#h# #a#n# #o#r#a#n#g#e# #s#w#i#r#l# #m#a#s#k# #j#u#m#p#e#d# #u#p# #a#n#d# #b#e#g#a#n#"#T#o#b#i#'#s# #n#a#m#e# #i#s# #T#o#b#i#!#!# #A#n#d# #T#o#b#i# ##  
#t#h#i#n#k#s# #c#r#a#z#y# #l#a#d#y# #i#s# #p#r#e#t#t#y#!#!#~#e&"# #T#h#i#s# #t#i#m#e# #I#'#m# #t#h#e# #o#n#e# # #w#h#o# #b#u#s#t#e#d# #a# #g#u#t#,# #a#n#d# #S#l#i#v#e#r# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #l#i#k#e# #a# #t#o#m#a#t#o# #t#h#a#n#k#s# #t#o# #h#e#r# ##  
#b#l#u#s#h#i#n#g# #a#n#d# #S#a#i# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #a# #b#i#t# #p#o#'#d#.# #'#I# #w#o#n#d#e#r# #w#h#y#?#'# #A#f#t#e#r# #a# #f#e#w# #m#o#m#e#n#t#s# #a#n#o#t#h#e#r# #g#u#y# #s#a#i#d#,# #"#I#'#m# #N#e#j#i# #H#y#u#g#a#.#"# #i#n# #a# #r#a#t#h#e#r##  
#b#o#r#e#d# #t#o#n#e#.# #N#e#x#t# #w#a#s# #t#h#e# #t#a#l#l#e#s#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #g#r#o#u#p# #"#M#y# #n#a#m#e# #i#s# #I#t#a#c#h#i# #U#c#h#i#h#a#.#"# #o#n#c#e# #a#g#a#i#n# #a# #b#o#r#e#d# #t#o#n#e#.# #T#h#e#n# #c#a#m#e# #t#h#e# #k#i#d# #w#i#t#h##  
#a# #p#o#n#y#-#t#a#i#l#,# #b#u#t# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #h#e# #c#o#u#l#d# #e#v#e#n# #s#t#a#r#t# #S#i#l#v#e#r# #j#u#m#p#e#d# #o#u#t# #o#f# #h#e#r# #s#e#a#t# #a#n#d# #s#h#o#u#t#e#d# #t#o# #h#i#m#.# #"#H#e#y#,# #k#i#d# #w#h#y# #d#o# #y#o#u# #h#a#v#e# ##  
#a# #p#i#n#e#a#p#p#l#e# #o#n# #y#o#u#r# #h#e#a#d#?#!#"# #I# #s#t#a#r#t#e#d# #a#t# #h#e#r# #i#n# #d#i#s#b#e#l#i#f#e#,#a#s# #d#i#d# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #e#l#s#e#.# #S#h#e# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #a#t# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e#,# #"#W#h#a#t# ##  
#w#e# #w#e#r#e# #a#l#l# #t#h#i#n#k#i#n#g# #i#t#!# #I#'#m# #j#u#s#t# #t#h#e# #o#n#e# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #g#u#t#s# #t#o# #a#s#k#!#!#"# #I# #f#a#c#e#p#a#l#m#e#d# # #a#n#d# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #a#t# #h#e#r# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #*#s#t#o#p#.#N#O#W#!#!#*# #l#o#o#k#,# ##  
#s#h#e# #s#i#g#h#e#d# #a#n#d# #s#a#t# #b#a#c#k# #d#o#w#n# #s#a#y#i#n#g# #"#G#o# #a#h#e#a#d# #P#i#n#e#a#p#p#l#e#-#k#u#n#.#"# #I# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #a#t# #*#P#i#n#e#a#p#p#l#e#-#k#u#n#*# #t#o# #s#e#e# #h#e# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #l#i#k#e# #a# ##  
#t#o#m#a#t#o#.# #N#a#r#u#t#o# #s#t#a#r#t#e#d# #t#o# #s#n#i#c#k#e#r#.# #"#Y#e#s# #P#i#n#e#a#p#p#l#e#-#k#u#n# #p#l#e#a#s#e# #d#o# #c#o#n#t#i#n#u#e#!#"# #E#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #s#t#a#r#t#e#d# #t#o# #l#a#u#g#h#.# #A#f#t#e#r# #o#u#r# #m#o#n#e#n#e#t#e#r#y##  
#l#a#u#g#h#e#r# #t#h#e# # #P#i#n#e#a#p#p#l#e# #k#i#d# #s#a#i#d# #h#i#s# #n#a#m#e# #w#a#s# #"#S#h#i#k#a#m#a#r#u# #N#a#r#a#"# #n#e#x#t# #w#a#s# #t#h#e# #c#h#i#c#k#e#n# #b#u#t#t# #g#u#y# #s#a#i#d#.# #"#S#a#s#u#k#e# #U#c#h#i#h#a#.#"##  
#H#e# #k#i#n#d#a# #g#l#a#r#e#d# #a#t# #S#i#l#v#e#r#,#a#s# #i#f# #t#e#s#t#i#n#g# #h#e#r# #t#o# #s#a#y# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g# #s#t#u#p#i#d#,# ##  
#s#h#e# #g#l#a#r#e#d# #i#n# #r#e#t#u#r#n#.# #A#f#t#e#r# #a#l#i#t#t#l#e# #g#l#a#r#i#n#g# #a#n#d# #a#l#l# #w#a#s# #s#i#l#e#n#t# #S#i#l#v#e#r# #s#i#m#p#l#y# #s#a#i#d# #"#G#a#y#"# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #w#h#o#l#e# #r#o#o#m# #e#r#u#p#e#d# #i#n#t#o# #l#a#u#g#h#t#e#r##  
#S#a#s#u#k#e#'#s# #r#i#g#h#t# #e#y#e# #t#w#i#t#c#h#e#d# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #h#e# #t#a#c#k#l#e#d# #h#e#r#!##

#(#S#i#l#v#e#r#'#s# #P#O#V#)##

##T#h#a#t# #s#t#u#p#i#d# #d#u#c#k# #b#u#t#t# #d#u#d#e# #t#a#c#k#l#e#d# #m#e# #o#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #g#r#o#u#n#d#!# #F#a#l#l#i#n#g# #b#a#c#k#w#o#r#d#s# #I# #d#i#d# #a# #b#a#r#e#l# #r#o#l#l# #t#o# #w#e#r#e# #I# #w#a#s# #o#n##  
#t#o#p# #a#n#d# #h#e# #w#a#s# #t#h#e# #o#n#e# # #h#i#t#t#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #f#l#o#o#r#.# #I# #s#m#i#r#k#e#d# #w#h#e#n# #I# #s#a#w# #t#h#e# #e#x#p#r#e#t#i#o#n# #h#e# #h#a#d# #o#n# #h#i#s# #f#a#c#e#,# #h#e# #k#n#e#w# #w#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #c#o#m#m#i#n#g##  
#n#o#t# #e#v#e#n# #a# #m#o#m#e#n#t# #l#a#t#e#r# #d#i#d# #h#i#s# #b#a#c#k# #h#i#t# #t#h#e# #g#r#o#u#n#d#.# #I# #f#e#l#t# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g# #g#r#a#b# #m#y# #h#a#i#r# #a#n#d# #t#u#g# #d#o#w#n#w#a#r#d#s#.# #Y#e#l#p#i#n#g# #i#n# #p#a#i#n##  
#I# #h#e#a#d#-#b#u#t#t#e#d# #t#h#e# #U#c#h#i#h#a#,# #s#e#c#o#n#d#s# #l#a#t#e#r# #h#e# #l#e#t# #g#o# #o#f# #m#y# #h#a#i#r#,# #s#i#t#t#i#n#g# #u#p# #t#o# #w#e#r#e# #I# #w#a#s# #s#t#r#a#t#t#i#l#i#n#g# #h#i#s# #h#i#p#s# #I# #g#l#a#r#e#d# #a#t# #h#i#m#.##  
#'#O#h# #h#e# #i#s# #s#o# #d#e#a#d#!#!#'# #C#u#r#l#i#n#g# #m#y# #h#a#n#d# #i#n#t#o# #a# #f#i#s#t# #I# #s#l#a#m#e#d# #i#t# #d#o#w#n# #o#n#t#o# #h#i#s# #f#a#c#e#.# #H#e#a#r#i#n#g# #a# #y#e#l#l# #i#n# #p#a#i#n#,# #a#n#d# #w#a#r#m# #l#i#q#u#i#d# #o#n##  
#m#y# #k#n#u#c#k#l#e#s# #I# #s#m#i#r#k#e#d# #c#o#n#f#i#d#e#n#t#l#y#.# #"#Y#o#u# #t#o#u#c#h# #m#e# #a#g#a#i#n# #a#n#d# #I# #s#w#e#a#r# #t#o# #J#a#s#h#i#n# #I#'#l#l# #p#e#r#s#o#n#a#l#y# #m#a#k#e# #s#u#r#e# #y#o#u#'#l#l# #n#e#v#e#r# ##  
#h#a#v#e# #k#i#d#s#!# #Y#o#u# #g#o# #t#h#a#t#!#!#"# #I# #y#e#l#l# #i#n# #h#i#s# #f#a#c#e#,# #h#e# #n#o#d#s# #s#l#o#w#l#y# #w#i#d#e#-#e#y#e#d# #a#t# #m#y# #f#i#r#c#e# #e#x#p#r#e#t#i#o#n#.# #I# #j#u#m#p# #o#f#f# #o#f# #h#i#m#,# #t#u#r#n#i#n#g# ##  
#a#r#o#u#n#d# #i#n# #t#h#e# #p#r#o#c#e#s#s#,# #o#n#l#y# #t#o# #s#e#e# #a# #p#i#s#s#e#d# #o#f#f# #B#r#e#n#n#a#,# #a# #d#i#s#s#o#p#o#i#n#t#e#d# #S#a#i#,# #v#e#r#y# #a#m#u#s#e#d# #I#t#a#c#h#i# #a#n#d# #N#e#j#i#,# #a#n#d# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e##  
#e#l#s#e# #w#a#s# #s#h#o#c#k#e#d#.# #I# #l#o#o#k# #o#v#e#r# #a#t# #R#e#d# #a#n#d# #S#a#i#,# #"#W#h#a#t# #y#o#u# #t#w#o# #k#n#e#w# #w#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #g#o#n#n#a# #h#a#p#p#e#n#,# #a#s# #s#o#o#n# #a#s# #h#e# #t#a#c#k#l#e#d# #m#e#.#"##  
#A#s# #s#o#o#n# #a#s# #t#h#o#s#e# #w#o#r#d#s# #c#a#m#e# #o#u#t# #o#f# #m#y# #m#o#u#t#h# #a# #v#e#r#y# #H#a#p#p#y# #N#a#r#u#t#o# #g#l#o#m#p#e#d# #m#e#.# #"#H#o#l#y# #c#r#a#p#!#!#"# #I# #y#e#l#l#e#d# #a#s# #w#e# #f#e#l#l#,# ##  
#N#a#r#u#t#o# #l#e#t# #g#o# #o#f# #m#e# #o#n#l#y# #t#o# #l#o#o#k# #a#t# #m#e# #w#i#t#h# #a#d#m#i#r#a#t#i#o#n# #i#n# #h#i#s# #d#e#e#p# #b#l#u#e# #e#y#e#s#.# #"#S#i#l#v#e#r#,# #t#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #s#o# #C#O#O#L#!#!#"# #H#e# #y#e#l#l#e#d# #h#a#p#p#i#l#y#.##  
#N#e#j#i# #d#i#s#i#d#e#d# #t#o# #s#p#e#a#k# #u#p#,# #"#S#o# #w#h#y# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #y#o#u# #a#t#t#a#c#k# #N#a#r#u#t#o# #w#h#e#n# #h#e# #t#a#c#k#l#e#d# #y#o#u#,# #S#i#l#v#e#r#?#"# #h#e# #a#s#k#e#d# #w#i#t#h# #a#n# #e#y#e#b#r#o#w# ##  
#a#r#c#h#e#d# #i#n# #a# #q#u#e#s#t#i#o#n#g#l#y# #m#a#n#n#e#r#,# #t#h#e# #o#t#h#e#r#s# #n#o#d#d#e#d#.# #"#B#e#c#a#u#s#e# #I# #k#n#e#w# #h#e# #w#a#s# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #h#u#g# #m#e# #n#o#t# #t#r#y# #t#o# #h#u#r#t# #m#e#.# #D#u#h#!#"# ##  
#I# #r#o#l#l#e#d# #m#y# #e#y#e# #a#t# #h#i#m#.# #"#W#o#w# #N#e#j#i# #f#o#r# #s#o#m#e#o#n#e# #w#h#o# #s#e#e#m#s# #s#m#a#r#t# #y#o#u# #a#s#k# #s#t#u#p#i#d# #q#u#e#s#t#i#o#n#s#.#"# #A# #f#e#w# #p#e#o#p#l#e# #^#o#o#o#h#e#d#^# ##  
#i#n# #t#h#e# #b#a#c#k#g#r#o#u#n#d#,# #I# #p#a#y#e#d# #n#o# #m#i#n#d# #t#o# #t#h#e#m#.# #S#t#a#n#d#i#n#g# #u#p#,# #w#i#t#h# #N#a#r#u#t#o# #s#t#i#l#l# #h#a#g#i#n#g# #o#n# #m#e#,# #I# #d#u#s#t#e#d# #m#y#s#e#l#f# #o#f#f#.# #"#H#e#y# ##  
#S#u#n#s#h#i#n#e#,# # #y#a# #t#h#i#n#k# #y#o#u# #c#h#o#u#l#d# #l#e#t# #m#e# #g#o#.#"# #"#S#u#n#s#h#i#n#e#?#"# #h#e# #a#s#k#e#d# #m#e#,#"#Y#e#a#h# #I# #g#i#v#e# #a#l#l# #m#y# #f#r#i#e#n#d#s# #n#i#c#k#n#a#m#e#s#!#"# #I# #t#o#l#d# #h#i#m# ##  
#h#a#p#p#i#l#y#,# #h#e# #g#a#v#e# #m#e# #a# #f#o#x#i#s#h# #g#r#i#n#.#"#O#h# #s#u#r#e# #t#h#i#n#g#!#!#"# #F#i#n#a#l#y# #l#e#t#t#i#n#g# #m#e# #g#o#,# #N#a#r#u#t#o# #s#i#d#e# #s#t#e#p#e#d# #a#w#a#y# #f#r#o#m# #m#e#.# #I# #t#u#r#n#e#d# #t#o# ##  
#t#h#e# #U#c#h#i#h#a# #t#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #s#t#i#l#l# #o#n# #t#h#e# #f#l#o#o#r#.# #I# #r#e#a#c#h#e#d# #m#y# #h#a#n#d# #o#u#t# #t#o# #h#i#m#,# #s#m#i#l#i#n#g#.# #"#N#o# #h#a#r#d# #f#e#e#l#i#n#g#s#,# #e#h#?#"# #H#e# #s#m#i#r#k#e#d# #b#e#f#o#r#e##  
#g#r#a#b#i#n#g# #m#y# #h#a#n#d#,# #I# #s#t#a#r#t#e#d# #t#o# #p#u#l#l# #h#i#m# #u#p#.# #A#f#t#e#r# #h#e# #w#a#s# #u#p#,# #h#e# #s#t#i#l#l# #h#a#d# #m#y# #h#a#n#d#,# # #w#i#n#k#i#n#g# #a#t# #m#e# #h#e# #s#a#i#d# #"#S#u#r#e# #n#o# #h#a#r#d##  
#f#e#e#l#i#n#g#s#,# #S#i#l#v#e#r#.#"# #H#e# #f#i#n#a#l#l#y# #l#e#t# #g#o# #a#n#d# #w#a#l#k#e#d# #a# #b#i#t# #a#w#a#y#s# #f#r#o#m# #m#e#.# #I# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #a#t# #t#h#e# #h#a#n#d# #t#h#a#t# #S#a#s#u#k#e# #h#a#d# #h#e#l#d# #'#W#h#a#t# #w#a#s# ##  
#t#h#a#t# #a#l#l# #a#b#o#u#t#'# #M#r#.#H#a#r#t# #c#o#u#g#h#e#d# #i#n#t#o# #h#i#s# #h#a#n#d# #g#e#t#t#i#n#g# #m#y# #a#t#t#e#n#t#i#o#n#.# ##

#(#R#e#d#'#s# #P#O#V#)##  
#"#A#h#e#m# #a#n#y#w#a#y# #d#o# #y#o#u# #n#e#e#d# #g#u#i#d#e#s#?#"# #a#s#k#e#d# #M#r#.#H#a#r#t# #"#N#-#N#o#t# #y#e#t#,# #w#-#w#-#w#e# #a#l#l# #k#n#o#w# #h#-#h#o#w# #t#o# #g#-#g#-#g#e#t# #t#-#t#o# #f#i#r#s#t# #h#o#u#r#.#"# ##  
#s#t#a#m#e#r#e#d# #t#h#e# #s#h#y# #H#y#u#g#a#.#"#O#k#,# #w#e#l#l# #w#h#o# #d#o# #y#o#u# #h#a#v#e# #s#e#c#o#n#d# #h#o#u#r#?#"# #q#u#e#s#t#i#o#n#e#d# #M#r#.#H#a#r#t# #"#U#m#m#m# #a#-#a#l#l# #o#f# #u#-#u#-#u#-#u#s# #h#a#v#e##  
#M#r#.# #D#e#a#r#i#n#g#.#"# #"#I# #s#e#e# #w#e#l#l#,# #t#h#e#n# #w#h#o# #w#a#n#t#s# #t#o# #s#h#o#w# #t#h#e#m# #a#r#o#u#n#d#?#?#"# #I# #c#a#u#g#h#t# #S#i#l#v#e#r#'#s# #a#n#d# #S#a#i#'#s# #e#y#e# #a#n#d# #r#a#i#s#e#d# #o#n#e# ##  
#e#y#e#b#r#o#w# #q#u#e#s#t#i#o#n#g#l#y#,# #S#i#l#v#e#r# #g#l#a#n#c#e#d# #a#t# #S#a#i# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #b#a#c#k# #a#t# #m#e#,# #g#i#v#i#n#g# #m#e# #t#h#e# #a#p#p#r#o#v#l#e#.# #"#M#r#.#H#a#r#t# #w#e#'#l#l# #d#o# #i#t#.#"# #I# #s#a#i#d##  
#m#o#s#t#i#o#n#i#n#g# #t#o# #S#a#i#,# #S#i#l#v#e#r# #a#n#d# #I#.# #M#r#.#H#a#r#t# #c#l#a#p#p#e#d# #h#i#s# #h#a#n#d#s# #t#o#g#e#t#h#e#r# #"#A#l#r#i#g#h#t#!#"# # #T#u#r#n#i#n#g# #t#o# #t#h#e# #g#r#o#u#p# #I# #s#a#i#d# #"#M#e#e#t# #u#s# ##  
#b#a#c#k# #h#e#r#e# #a#f#t#e#r# #f#i#r#s#t# #h#o#u#r#.#"# #A#f#t#e#r# #t#h#e#y# #n#o#d#d#e#d#,# #S#a#i#,# #S#i#l#v#e#r# #a#n#d# #I# #h#e#a#d#e#d# #t#o#w#a#r#d#s# #t#h#e# #d#o#o#r#.# #M#o#s#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #g#u#y#s# #a#n#d# #a#l#l# #o#f# #t#h#e##  
#g#i#r#l#s# #g#l#a#r#e#d# #a#t# #u#s# #a#s# #w#e# #l#e#f#t# #t#h#e# #r#o#o#m#.##  
# 


End file.
